We Are Overwatch: An Overwatch SYOC
by Big Bravo
Summary: As the world falls to more chaos and despair, the single hope of Overwatch rises from its grave. New heroes and new villains come and battle for the fate of the world, leaving a wake of salvation or destruction in its place. SYOC/OC submission OPEN! Rated M for violence
1. OC Sheet

**A/N: Hello and Welcome to my first Overwatch fic, which happens to be SYOC, haha. I need quite a few OCs (At most 9-12) that'll be central to both the plot and the universe that I've set up. I have done plenty of research in the lore of Overwatch, from the Omnic Crisis to the Talon organization to the fall of Overwatch.**

 **Feel free to give any ideas you think can be added to this list, there isn't a comprehensive Overwatch OC list that I know of.**

 **-General-**

Hero name:

Name:

Nationality:

Race:

Age:

Date of Birth:

Birthplace:

Job:

Affiliation:(Either Talon or Overwatch)

Role: (Defense, Offense, etc.)

Sexuality:

Married?:

Biography:

Personality:

Quirks:

 **-Appearance-**

Omnic?:

Clothing:

Appearance: (Not necessary, but does help. Define appearance such as nose, jaw, cheeks, etc.. If omnic describe faceplate and/or accessories)

Hair color:

Hairstyle:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Cybernetics?: (Prosthetics, etc.)

 **-Equipment-**

Weapon of choice:

Weapon Ability(s): (Like how Soldier 76 has a grenade launcher/pulse ammo, Roadhogs small cannon ball/shotgun spray, etc.)

Secondary Weapon:

Gadgets:

Ammo Max:

Background/Bio:

Ability 1:

Ability 2:

Ability 3:

Ultimate Ability:

 **-Miscellaneous-**

Religious Beliefs:

Hobbies:

Opinion on Talon/Overwatch:

Opinion on: Original/New Overwatch

Extras: (things that you feel need to be added)

 **The App is in my profile for copy and paste. Please, ask me any questions concerning the OC spreadsheet or the story in general. I really want feedback and criticism to improve the story as a whole.**

 **As for my followers, like I said, I am still working on the SoF chapter. I've hit somewhat of a plot block to continue, so be patient please!**

 **That's all for now, see you guys on the field soon.**

 **-Big Bravo**


	2. Attention

ATTENTION!

Please PLEASE do not post your character in the reviews! It's just hassle and it spoils so much if I chose them!

That's all, I have enough OCs and I'm nearly done with the new chapter!

Thank you for listening!


	3. Chapter 1

_Clack clack clack_

 _Clack clack clack!_

The sounds of linoleum tiles meeting with falling dress shoes footsteps echoed in the empty and vast hall. Agent Avery Villanueva gulped as he strode down the gray hall with an unrelenting nervousness weighing deeply on his shoulders. His neatly coiffed black hair started to become unkempt, beads of sweat dripping to his chin and on his suit.

He saw a cool, and mostly uninterested secretary work her holocomputer, sighing heavily as she looked up at Avery. She pressed a button on her intercom and spoke.

"Director, Agent Villanueva is here for his meeting."

"Good, let him in!" The speaker crackled back. Avery quickly wiped off his sweat and fix his hair as the secretary opened the door for him.

"Thanks," Villanueva said as he walked in. The secretary gave him a fake smile and quickly went back to her bored mood as she swiveled on her chair.

Inside the office was an assortment of memorabilia and monitors, mostly off and some broadcasting news stories of various countries. Avery looked around until he saw CIA Director Parks, an older, African American woman with wrinkles and gray hairs all over sitting down in a lavish chair, watching a news report from Egypt rather intently. Parks turned around and shut off the holo, and smiled warmly to Avery.

"Oh, you must be Agent Villanueva." She said, hand reaching out to shake his. Avery quickly grasped her older hand and shook it firmly. "Please, sit down."

Avery sat down in a chair facing her desk, and kept smiling nervously. "I just have to say Madame Director I'm honored that you've chosen me for this...operation." The last part was said with uncertainty, he didn't know what exactly the operation was about. No one did.

"You deserved it." Parks motioned, grabbing a Manila folder and opening it. "You have an amazing record for an agent your age. Former special ops, plenty of combat experience and a nice history overall."

"Thank you Madame Director! I'm just doing my country my best."

The director chuckled at the last part. "So it seems, Villanueva. I understand that your grandfather was part of Overwatch." She said, showing off the folder. "Died in the a little bit before Omnic Crisis."

Avery was unsure of where she was going with this. "Uh, yes, he was part of Overwatch. But he died in of a hover car accident, not in combat."

"No he wasn't," She threw down the folder to reveal pictures of the crash, red circles in the background. "He died from an assassination by the Talon agency when it was in its baby steps. The car crash was a cover up."

Avery sat silent.

"I don't know if you haven't paid attention to the news but," she leaned back in her chair, shadows covering her face. "The world is in a dirty crock of shit, and no one hasn't been bothered to clean it up."

"What does this have to do with-"

"Overwatch is returning, not officially. You know how they were left with a sour taste in society and their "resurgence" is worrying to the CIA." Parks turned on her holoTV and it broadcasted a news report from Gibraltar, Egypt.

"A recent Talon attack on a secret Overwatch base. It's not confirmed to the media that a "recall" was activated, but our sources believe so."

"Is this what the operation is about? Are we trying to tear down Overwatch before it rises again?" Avery asked.

"Yes and no." She rolled her hands together. "We want you to infiltrate and make sure that they don't get high and mighty in Governmental affairs. Classic CIA business."

"So you think they'll for me because I was related to an Overwatch member?"

"That's what we're hoping, yes. It seems that Ana Amari recruited her daughter into their resurgence. Since you have such an outstanding record in combat and espionage it will be very likely they'll contact you. If they offer any position you take it, no matter what. That's your mission, that's the operation."

Avery shifted in his seat as he thought it over. He then realized he didn't have a choice either way. "What if they find out I'm a mole?"

Parks leaned back into her seat and placed her hand under her chin. "That's the risk we can't calculate."

Avery thought about it. He calculated in his mind whether if the risks were necessary to take. He sighed and spoke. "I'll do it."

Parks smiled, her face still hidden by the shadows of the dim room. "See you soon, Villanueva."

"I thought the video was great, love!" Tracer commented, watching the video that Winston made for the recall. Winston sighed as the video didn't cut out all the bloopers from earlier.

"You really mean it Lena?" Winston asked, looking on the video, the mishaps of the script playing over and over. Tracer laughed it off as de threw an arm around the gorilla.

"Of course I do Winston! After this video reaches the old team, there's nothing we can't do!"

Winston smiled lightly at Tracers enthusiasm. He stared out the windows of the base, a clear view of vast and green jungle tops and trees in the heart of the Amazon, high on a remote and isolated hill. "But really, I do think the video is great, love."

"Thank you Lena. Let's just hope that we actually get any responders to the recall."

"I'm sure someone's gonna show, it can't just be us against the world." Tracer comforted, giving a playful punch go Winston.

Winston had a light laugh, before he shit off the screen and started to get of his chair swing. Tracer patted him a goodbye and zoomed away from the terminals, leaving Winston to his lonesome.

" _She knows that you're trying, Winston."_ Athena called, her voice only audible through the computer speakers.

"I know," Winston responded. "The world could use more heroes. It seems like our heroes are done being heroes."

" _The sun still rises every morning Winston. I'm sure someone will come soon."_

"Right…"

Winston sighed as he searched the databases of the terminal. He viewed over the profiles of the _former_ agents of Overwatch, with a nostalgic glare and a sense of longing. The screen brightened as few profiles and images showed, Winston's thumbs typing newly updated statutes of the heroes.

 _Reinhardt Wilhelm - Alive (RETIRED) - Location: Last spotted in Greenland_

 _Mei Ling Zhou - MIA - Location: Last spotted in Echo Point: Antarctica_

 _Hana Song - Alive (RETIRED) - Location: Seoul, Korea_

 _Genji Shimada - UNKNOWN - Location: UNKNOWN_

 _Lucío Correia De Santos - Alive (RETIRED) - Location: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil_

Winston's eyes lit up at Lucío's name. He was so unbearably close, yet he still hasn't responded to the recall. He looked at the profile of the young man, sighing.

Lucío still had a career, Winston supposed. He could be busy, didn't have the time to notice the recall, or how the world was falling into complete chaos…

" _I don't think it's wise to make yourself to be public with Lucío, Winston,"_ Athena spoke up. " _He's too famous and well known to be spotted with technically illegal members of Overwatch._ "

"He was one of us. And we won't visit him as agents," Winston smiled, taking off his glasses and stretching. He looked outside the window to see that the sun was already set and white twinkles were splattered about.

"We'll visit him as old friends."

 **A/N: a little shorter than what I usually write, but certainly much faster than my usual pace. Albeit rushed in my opinion.**

 **Anyways, I've accepted about 3 or so OCs already and I've introduced my own, Avery Villanueva, or just Villanueva. I was kinda inspired by some spy movies and a certain movie that I can't remember at the moment. But it's the typical "join them and make sure they'll behave" trope, lol.**

 **App is still open, send through PM completely filled please. See ya soon.**

 **-BB**


End file.
